Slanias Song
by Hotchner Princess
Summary: Something happens to Ryan but who helps. But will it end up with love or regret?   Based in Seasons 6 & 7
1. Chapter 1

Title : Slanias Song

Pairing : Ryan Wolfe & ?

Rating : PG-13

Feat : Miami team

A/N : Don't own nothing apart from the stranger in the fic

Summary : Something happens to Ryan but who helps but will it end up with love or regret? ( Based in Seasons 6 & 7 )

Chapter One

Miami was a beautiful place for the views amongst locals who lived there all their lives but for a member of the CSI team, this could prove a near fatal mistake and the CSI in question was Ryan Wolfe who had kept a lot of secrets well hidden about his past, which he felt comfortable with doing but unaware of something near fatal..

Since joining the CSI team after they lost Tim "Speed" Speedle in the line of duty, it wasn't easy when Ryan joined them and Calleigh disliked the choice taken by Horatio Caine but slowly the team began to accept Ryan into the team which came more solid after Ryan got injured with the nail gun while working a case instead of Eric Delko..

Ryan has had a lot to deal with since becoming a CSI and one horrible trauma was being attacked by the Russian Mob lead by Ivan Sarnoff who had ordered Ryan to do something that he didn't want to do but was forced to against his will and he had never told anyone what happened to him but someone had seen what happened..

Unaware of who had seen what happened, it made Ryan be wary of who he could trust and perhaps have more than a friendship but he didn't know where to even start looking all the while unaware of what destiny had in store for Ryan which would take him by surprise either way..

One full month had passed when Ryan made the choice to get on the scene and maybe meet someone while destiny was making plans for Ryan to meet someone who would take his breath away in one full swoop and leave him wanting more and more but would he be allowed to have more?

Feeling confident, Ryan headed out to a bar for the evening to see if he would meet someone but destiny had the same person at the bar with friends enjoying a girl's night out unaware of who they would see and what would happen that evening but will it go to plan?

Music was playing in the bar while Ryan was drinking a beer and looking around the bar when someone caught his eye but shrugged it off until a few hours later, Ryan bumped into someone heading in the same direction as him only for Ryan to speak " I'm sorry" and the female nodded in reply then smiled at Ryan and headed on her way..

Will Ryan ever see the mystery female again or will it never happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Since the night at the bar, Ryan hadn't been able to get the image of the girl outta his mind which made Ryan wonder if he'd ever see her again but he secretly hoped that he would, unaware of how their paths would if ever cross again which excited Ryan just a little bit..

A few days later Ryan would find out if he would ever see her again but a case would take Ryan by surprise or so it would seem when Horatio informed his team about the case and it gave Ryan the chance to see the photo of her on the table in the layout room..

Ryan asked " What happened to her?" and Horatio sighed then replied " She has been kidnapped from her condo this morning." which shocked Ryan as he realised something but decided to keep it to himself for the time being at least until they found her, if they find her..

It had been six hours since what happened and Ryan knew that he couldn't keep quiet and said " I saw her a month ago when i was at a bar but i didn't get her name." which was taken with gasps within the team and Horatio tells Ryan " It wasn't your fault what happened to Claire."..

Ryan finally knew her name he found it very beautiful just like that night he saw her in the bar and he hoped that Claire would be found alive and he hoped that maybe they could get a chance to talk sometime but all Ryan could focus on was finding Claire alive wherever she was..

Claire was inside a room in an abandoned hotel where she had been attacked over and over repeatly that she tried to not think of the pain that she had been subjected to while they held her captive and Claire didn't know if she would get out alive from this hell she was locked in..

The kidnappers left her alone inside the room while they discussed the next move in their plan and what they had to do with Claire and she was trying to untie herself but she struggled with the ropes until she managed to get loose when they returned to the room and held a gun to Claire's neck..

Ryan was worried about Claire all he wanted was to find her alive and be the hero although Ryan hoped that Claire would be ok but what Ryan didn't know what had happened to her and he hoped that nothing bad was done to Claire..

Claire thought back to that night in the bar when she bumped into a gorgeous guy but she didn't find out who he was but she secretly wished that she had and she was also unaware of who would be her hero and she felt so scared and didn't know when or if her hell would end..

Will Ryan and the team find Claire alive before it's too late?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Ryan hoped that they would find Claire alive and to protect her from danger again until three days later, the team got a tip off about Claire and they all went to the location with SWAT to be on the safe side and once at the location the CSIs heard screams and then the sound of a gun shot which spooked Ryan..

Hearing a second gun shot worried Ryan who then entered the hotel closely followed by a member of SWAT close behind in case something happened and once they got near the crime scene, Ryan heard Claire crying and ran towards it and kicked the door in only to find Claire lying on the bed bleeding from the gun shot to her side..

SWAT checked the room only to find the shooter hiding in the closet and he was taken away while Ryan applied gentle pressure to the gun shot wound and Claire winced and painfully said " I saw you in the bar last month." and Ryan nodded and replied " Yeah you did and you've been on my mind since." and Claire replied " So have you."..

Ryan gently lifted Claire up in his arms and carried her out to the waiting paramedics and Ryan watched the paramedics drive off towards Dade Memorial while Ryan hoped that Claire was gonna be ok from her hell but he knew that it would take time and Ryan understood how that felt..

Horatio and the others processed the scene and Horatio tells Ryan " Go to Dade and make sure Claire's ok." and Ryan nodded then picked up his kit and went to the hummer and drove over to Dade Memorial where he found out that Claire was in surgery to have the bullet removed and hearing this made Ryan worry more than ever..

A few long hours had passed and Claire was out of surgery and in ICU when a doctor came to give Ryan some news along with the bullet which he would give to Calleigh in order to find out who owned the gun and get the perp behind bars..

Ryan was allowed to see Claire and once he got to her room, he felt sad at what had happened to her and mentally kicked himself for not seeing the signs but he sat down next to her bed and entwined his hand with her's as a form of comfort that she wasn't alone and Ryan fell asleep when Claire opened her eyes and saw Ryan..

Claire moved her hand that Ryan held and he opened his eyes and saw her then asked " How you feeling?" and Claire replied " Really sore and thank you for saving my life." and Ryan smiled and replied " You're welcome and i was doing my job." and Claire nodded while feeling drawn to Ryan but she didn't know why..

Will the team find the perp? Will Ryan and Claire form more than friendship?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Claire had found herself being drawn to Ryan and she had no idea why but didn't know if she wanted to find out just yet so she let herself heal up from her injuries that she had gotten from her ordeal, but she asked Ryan " What did the kit say?" and Ryan gently tells Claire what the nurse had found in the kit which upset Claire..

Ryan then sat up next to Claire and held her in his arms and was comforting her when she tells him " Don't go please." and Ryan replies " I'm not going anywhere princess." which surprises Claire and she keeps in close to Ryan who knew that he would protect Claire no matter what it took..

Claire tells Ryan " I feel safe with you but can't figure out why." and Ryan replied " I got that same idea too but we'll work it out." and Claire nodded and closed her eyes while Ryan held her in his arms and he sighed hoping that she was gonna be ok in time..

The team were still trying to find the perp, while Ryan was looking after Claire who was sleeping on Ryan's chest and Claire felt safe and it made her wonder why and she knew that they would talk about it when things are better again..

Ryan had no idea of what he was starting to feel for Claire and he just wanted to protect her like a cherished rose and he watched her sleep in his arms and he gently traced her arm with his fingertips softly and hoped that he would find out what he was starting to feel inside..

A few hours later, Claire was awake and still in Ryan's arms and she sighed feeling safe with him but she wanted to find out why and she knew Ryan did too, when she placed her hand on top of his and held it gently which sent shivers down Ryan's spine but he felt somewhat glad that he'd been her hero..

Claire still held Ryan's hand when he then kissed her but she responded to his kiss which surprised Ryan but he felt glad about that and afterwards, Claire sighed and knew that she too was starting to fall for Ryan but she knew that he could be her soulmate and she adored his looks and his caring side towards her..

Will Ryan and Claire realise what they have started to feel for each other or will they be torn apart?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Claire realised that she was falling for Ryan which kinda worried her a little bit but on the one hand, she thought if this was a good thing or not but she had to find out one way or another and she also wondered how Ryan felt towards her although she hoped that maybe she'd find out if he tells her..

Ryan had got some fresh air outside and he was thinking over his tingling feelings he'd started to have since he met Claire and after a few long minutes it all became clear to Ryan in more ways than one and it dawned on Ryan, that he'd never felt these feelings before and it made him feel nervous about confessing to Claire..

Back in Claire's hospital room, Claire was up and looking out the window when Ryan returned to see Claire by the window and walked over to her then rested his hand on her shoulder while wondering how he was gonna tell her how he felt about her, which he hoped that Claire felt the same way about him..

Ryan sighs then spoke " I need to talk to you about something." and Claire then replies " What about?", when Ryan sighs then replies " About how i feel about you." which makes Claire turn around to face Ryan and then asks " How do you feel about me?" when Ryan replied " I've realised how i feel about you and i've never felt this way about anyone before or this strongly."

Claire then asks Ryan " Tell me how you feel please?" and Ryan then admits " I've fallen for you and i wanna be with you." when Claire replies " I've fallen for you too and i want to be your's." which makes Ryan smile then leans into Claire and softly kisses her while holding her in his arms as Claire responds to the soft kiss and wraps her arms around Ryan's waist and keeps in close to him..

Ryan and Claire were sitting on the bed together and Ryan was being gentle due to the stitches Claire had in her right side after being shot which made Ryan realise that he would do whatever needed to protect Claire from being hurt again and he didn't want to lose her..

Few days later, Claire was allowed home and she went with Ryan to his condo after collecting some clothes from her place and once at Ryan's place, Claire felt safe with Ryan who was rubbing gel on to her right side softly as he could without hurting her too much and Ryan knew that she meant everything to him..

Will Ryan and Claire's lives change by a shocking revelation?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Ryan watched Claire sleep on his chest and softly sighed to himself at how lucky he was to be this happy with Claire while unaware of a phone call which could change everything about what happened that fateful night in the hotel which left Claire with a gun shot wound..

Horatio called Ryan with information on the case which knocked Ryan for six and he realised that he would have to tell Claire the sordid truth about who attacked and shot her and Ryan sighed while feeling upset and hurt about what he'd found out from Horatio..

Claire had woken up and asked " Everything ok?" and Ryan sighed then said " Not really as Horatio called while you were asleep." as Claire nodded then said " What about?", which Ryan admitted " Horatio told me who attacked and shot you but don't be mad." and Claire asks " Tell me what you know please?", so Ryan sighed then admitted to Claire " Horatio told me that the one who shot you was, your biological father and his friend attacked you."..

Hearing what Ryan had just told her, made her feel upset and a little well really angry with her own father and she tells Ryan " I had no idea but i'm kinda shocked by what you told me about who did this to me." and Ryan nodded then said " I'm gonna protect you."..

Claire knew that Ryan would protect her and she felt glad about that but she was still shocked that her own father shot her with a gun while his buddy assualted her and it made Claire realise that she could only trust Ryan..

Ryan could only hope that Claire would be safe and it made Ryan realise more of his feelings for Claire and then Ryan admits to Claire " I'm falling more deeper for you and starting to love you." which took Claire by surprise when she tells Ryan " I'm also falling in love with you too." and Ryan smiled happily and kissed Claire softly..

Claire stayed in close to Ryan who was the only person Claire could trust and feel safe with as she tried to come to terms with what Ryan had told her about who shot and attacked her in that hotel room and Claire knew that Ryan was her hero and she knew that she loved Ryan..

Knowing how much Claire meant to him, Ryan had to do what was needed to protect the one he loves no matter what it took for him in order to pull it off but he had to do this for Claire's safety along with his own at the same time regardless of whoever stood in their way..

Are Claire and Ryan heading for heartbreak?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ryan and Claire were curled up on the sofa together just spending time together alone when Ryan traces Claire's arm with his fingers softly and whispers " I love you." when Claire replies " I love you too." which makes Ryan smile knowing that Claire loved him too..

As the days went on and the team had finally found the shooter and were interviewing him at great length over why he shot his own daughter and left her to die in the hotel but what he didn't know was that she was still alive but then, Horatio made him believe that she was dead and he believed Horatio..

Claire and Ryan were listening to the interview behind the glass and hearing everything made Claire hate him even more and Ryan held her close to him and gently soothed her and it seemed to relax her which gave Ryan some idea that Claire would need time to fully recover from her ordeal and knew she wouldn't be alone as Ryan was supporting her through this..

Ryan held Claire in his arms as she got emotional and Ryan softly wiped her tears away from her eyes and tells her " It's gonna be ok sweetheart." and Claire nodded and replied " Hope so." and both stayed in close to each other as Ryan allowed himself to get emotional and he knew that being strong wasn't easy..

Claire knew that getting over something like this would take time and it made her glad that she wasn't alone as Ryan was supporting her through this and it only made Claire love Ryan more and she was glad that she had got him in her life..

Ryan watched as the shooter was lead away to the cells and he looked at Claire who had been shaken after hearing everything and tells Ryan " I can only trust you." and Ryan nodded then said " You can always trust me sweetheart." which made Claire smile a little bit and kept in close to Ryan..

Horatio watched Ryan and Claire together which made him realise that only they can protect themselves from danger and he would help as much as he could or was needed to and Claire shivered which resulted in Ryan putting his jacket around her and trying to keep her warm the best that he could..

Claire was starting to warm up again and she loved the feeling of Ryan's jacket against her skin..

Is everything gonna be ok for Ryan & Claire?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ryan had taken Claire back to his condo after hearing everything at the MDPD and once back at the condo, Claire kept in close to Ryan who then asked Claire " Be my girlfriend?" and then Claire tells Ryan " Of course i will." which makes Ryan sigh happy knowing that Claire had agreed to be his girlfriend..

After knowing that Claire was now his, it made Ryan feel like he was on cloud 9 but he also wanted to take it one step at a time considering what Claire had went through and he wanted things to happen when Claire was ready and all Ryan could think of was how much he loved Claire with all his heart and always would..

Ryan then tells Claire " We'll take things one day at a time if that's ok with you." and Claire replied " Sure sweetheart.", then Claire gave Ryan a hug to show that she was ok with what he'd told her and Ryan returned the hug while feeling happy with things at the moment with Claire..

Later that night, Claire had went into Ryan's bedroom as she didn't wanna be alone and got in next to Ryan who sleepily asked " You ok?" and Claire then admitted " I'd feel safe if i was in bed with you." and Ryan nodded then pulled the duvet up so Claire could sleep next to him which had taken Ryan by surprise but in a good way..

Claire got closer to Ryan and rested her head on his chest and her right hand on his heart while Ryan kept a gentle hold of Claire in his arms then placed a soft kiss on her scalp and closed his eyes once more, only for Claire to whisper " Love you." and Ryan whispered back " Love you too."..

The following morning, Ryan woke up to find Claire still asleep on his chest with her right hand across his stomach and it made Ryan realise how much Claire meant to him and he made a promise to himself that he would always be there for Claire no matter what and he hoped that Claire knew that too..

Claire woke up half an hour later on Ryan's chest and looked up to see him awake, when she spoke " Hey." and Ryan replied " Morning sweetheart." and Ryan leant in for a kiss with Claire who returned the kiss which was full of love that they had for each other..

Ryan smiled and said " I"ve got the week off and i wanna spend those days alone with you." and Claire smiled at Ryan then grazed his cheek with her knuckles and said " Personal time together." and Ryan nodded then kept a loving but gentle hold of Claire in his arms in bed where they would remain for a few hours..

Claire passed Ryan the painn gel and he applied some to her side gently and Claire admited to herself that she loved Ryan's soft touch and she hadn't said that to Ryan but she would tell him how gentle he was with her, despite everything that had happened to her but she was happy with Ryan who had been her hero..

Will Claire allow Ryan something he wants?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Two months now had passed and Claire was feeling much better and her recent check up gave her the news she'd been wanting and now all she had to do was tell her boyfriend of two months Ryan Wolfe the news and she knew that he'd be overjoyed about it and she smiled to herself while back at the condo while Ryan was at MDPD..

Ryan finished his shift and left to head back home unaware of what Claire had got for him and she hoped it would be something Ryan had been waiting for since what happened and Ryan unlocked the door and walked in after opening and closing the door, only to find Claire drinking a cup of coffee in the kitchen and Ryan removed his jacket and set his bag on the chair and headed towards kitchen and embraced Claire lovingly..

Claire hugged Ryan lovingly just like he did which made Ryan wonder what was going on and asked " Everything ok sweetheart?" and Claire then replied " Yeah got the best news from the hospital." which made Ryan curious and asked " What did they say?" and then Claire lead Ryan by the hand to the sofa and sat down so Claire could tell him..

Ryan then held Claire close to him and spoke " Tell me what they said please.", as Claire sighed and tells Ryan " The doctor told me that all my injuries have healed up and i'm fully better again and it's cos of you that i'm back to full health." and Ryan was emotional after hearing what Claire told him about her health and how he'd been a huge help to her and with that he smiled softly at Claire..

While the news was sinking in, Ryan wondered if Claire was ready for them to get more close to each other and he knew that he'd waited until she was ready for more between them and it made him fall more in love with her with each passing day and he sighed then asked, " I'm not gonna push you into something that you don't want to." and Claire leant in close to Ryan then replied " I would love for something more between us and you've been paitent this whole time and i love you." and Ryan smiled and replied " I love you too."..

Later that night, both Claire and Ryan were in their bedroom as Ryan had christened it which had made Claire laugh at Ryan's cuteness but she knew how much he meant to her and she walked over to Ryan and slid her hands up his shirt and caressed his chest softly which had an effect on Ryan who then passionately kissed Claire while moving her across the room to their bed, as Ryan gently laid Claire down to the bed and he looked down at her and smiled lovingly as he touched her sides with his fingertips softly while kissing her at the same time and Claire unbuttoned Ryan's shirt to reveal his toned chest which she loved and pushed the shirt off and it landed on the floor next to the bed..

Ryan then returned the gesture with Claire's white top and he smiled while exposing Claire which was for his eyes only and Ryan kissed Claire and asked " You sure about this?" and Claire replied " Yeah i am and make me feel special." and Ryan nodded in reply then removed the rest of their clothes and went undercover while Ryan reached for protection from the bedside cabinet which made Claire smile that Ryan wanted to make their night special and Ryan did what he had to then got on top of Claire and kept his promise of making her feel special..

Afterwards Ryan kept a close hold of Claire in his arms and sighed softly after what happened between them and Ryan spoke " I love you and i hope that i didn't hurt you." when Claire replied " I love you too and you were very loving and gentle just what i wanted with you." and both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms under the covers..

Will a surprise gesture from Ryan have the desired effect on Claire?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Waking up the following morning, Ryan sighed softly and saw Claire still sound asleep next to him which made him smile at remembering what happened the nght before and it made Ryan happy that he and Claire had made their relationship special and he knew that there was something he was gonna ask Claire but he was nervous at the same time..

Claire woke up and smiled knowing what both she and Ryan did the night before which made her happy and she snuggled in closer to Ryan as he belonged to her and she was his in every sense of the word and she smiled knowing that he'd kept his promise which made everything perfect..

Ryan placed a gentle but loving kiss on Claire's shoulder as his way of showing his love for her and she bit her lip as Ryan did that and he knew that she loved it then asked her " Move in with me?" which took Claire by complete surprise and she then looked at Ryan and asked " Are you serious?" and Ryan nodded then said " Yeah as it makes perfect sense."..

Claire was surprised by Ryan's question of living together and she tells Ryan " I wanna think about it." and Ryan nodded then said " Take as much time as you want." and she nodded in reply and once they were up and changed, while Claire was thinking over Ryan's question about her living with him and she thought about the fun it could entail with them spending most of their time in bed and having fun which made the answer seem so simple..

Claire noticed that Ryan was quiet and said " I've got the answer to your question." and Ryan then asked " Tell me the answer please?" and Claire then tells Ryan " I'll move in with you." which makes Ryan sigh as he'd thought that she wouldn't wanna live with him but hearing that she does, made him bounce around like a little kid with candy..

Ryan hugged Claire closely while feeling excited that they were gonna live together even though they've only been together for two months but Ryan wanted to live with Claire and now that they were going to, it made Ryan want to make Claire feel safe and protected from everything that she'd went through and Claire also knew this as she had the same feelings and thoughts as Ryan..

Claire lead Ryan upstairs to celebrate the news and Ryan smirked happily and Claire whispered something in Ryan's ear which made him sqeek like a mouse on dope and he pulled Claire in close to him and knew what they were about to do next would be amazing esp for Ryan who was a little surprised but grinned knowing it was what Claire wanted and he could never say no to her, even if he tired but he loved her deeply and he felt very happy with her..

Will Ryan and Claire be torn apart by something set to rock their happy world?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

( Six weeks later )

Since Claire and Ryan started seeing each other, Claire realised just how lucky she was and also knew that Ryan had been her hero since the hotel ordeal and now they were happy with each other and it made Claire understand love and she knew that she loved Ryan with all her heart and she knew Ryan felt the same way about her too..

Claire was in the MDPD talking with Alexx about her relationship with Ryan and it made Alexx smile that her baby Ryan was happy and that he'd found love with Claire and she hoped that Ryan and Claire would have a happy relationship and maybe more serious when they were both ready for more..

Ryan was out at a crime scene with Delko and back at MDPD something bad was looming and Claire's attacker returned and had grabbed Claire hard and dragged her to the locker room and once inside, he shoved her against the wall hard while holding a knife to her neck and she was really scared and knew that if she made a move, she could die and Horatio tried to get inside the locker room but couldn't and tried to reason with him to let Claire go but he told Horatio that he'd planted a bomb in the lab..

As Ryan and Delko arrived back at MDPD only to hear a explosion and Ryan realised that Claire was inside the lab and all he could do was scream "CLAIRE!" as loud as he could in the hopes that she was ok inside but what Ryan didn't know was that Claire had been pulled from the room with Alexx who tried to stem the bleeding on Claire's cheek and her arms..

Ryan was scared that he might lose Claire and he realised if that happened he would do the same so he could be with her, but for now all Ryan could do was wait for news on Claire and he prayed that she would survive this and be reunited with him again..

Not knowing if Claire was ok was taking it's toll on Ryan and he tried to get inside but wasn't allowed which annoyed him a little bit and he snuck around the back and found a way inside and used it to enter the blown up lab and he searched for Claire by looking everywhere around and he still worried about her until he found Alexx down near autopsy and he asked Alexx " Where's Claire?"..

Alexx tells Ryan " Claire's somewhere in the lab and the one who assualted her reutrned and tried to kill her." and upon hearing what Alexx had just told him made him shiver with fear and he let his guard down and cried on Alexx's shoulder and she comforted him like a mother and all Ryan could do was hope that Claire was safe and alive..

Claire found herself in the break room under the sofa where she'd hidden for safety and she slowly got up and made her way out of the break room and she wanted to find Ryan and as she walked up the hall, she then saw Alexx comforting Ryan and she went over to them and saw how upset Ryan was and spoke " Ryan sweetheart it's me." and Ryan looked up from Alexx's shoulder to see Claire there and Ryan let go off Alexx and went to Claire and hugged her tightly in his arms feeling glad that she was ok..

Claire looked up at Ryan and noticed his tears rolling down his cheeks and she wiped them away with her hand and let her hand rest on his face and tells Ryan " I love you so much." and Ryan sniffled then said " I love you too."

Will Ryan and Claire stay strong through this?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ryan took Claire out of the lab the same way that Ryan had gotten in and lead her to the hospital for a check up to be on the safe side and the doctor who treated Claire after the attack saw her this time and cleaned her wounds and applied dressings to them which had to stay on for six weeks and the doctor also wanted to check something else after she did a blood test but she wanted to make sure that the blood test was right and lead Claire to a room alone..

Claire had no idea what she would find out and wouldn't have long to wait as the doctor told her what the blood test had showed and showed her the screen which Claire looked at and she was surprised at what she was seeing with her own two eyes and she wondered how the heck she was gonna tell Ryan who was still in the dark and by now he hoped everything was ok with Claire who had found something out and she had to tell Ryan..

After a few more minutes, Claire returned and walked over to Ryan and rubbed his right arm softly and he turned around to see her and hugged her lovingly then both made the trip back to their condo and Claire went upstairs to lie down and rest which gave her a chance to mull over what her doctor had showed her on the screen but it also worried Claire about telling Ryan and all she could hope for was joy from him but she sighed and closed her eyes..

Ryan was thinking about Claire and wondered what the doctor had told her and it worried him and he hoped that it was nothing bad, so he went upstairs into their bedroom and saw Claire asleep then lay down beside her and rubbed her arm softly like he always did and Claire sighed and sniffled which Ryan heard then he asked " You ok?" and Claire sighed then said " Yeah and i'm just scared." which lead Ryan to ask " What are you scared of sweetheart?"..

Claire sighed then said " Your reaction." and Ryan replied " My reaction to what?" when Claire passed Ryan a photo and said " To what's on that pic." and Ryan took the photo Claire had given him and as he looked at it, he realised what he was seeing and asked " How long?" when Claire said " Six weeks." which surprised Ryan who counted it up in his head and realised it all added up and Ryan tells Claire " You've made my dream real."..

Ryan then realised that something had broke when he first got close with her and now finding out something that made him smile and hugged Claire then tells her " I love you so much." and Claire replies " I love you too." when Ryan rests his left hand on Claire's stomach and rubs it with his thumb and then whispers " My angel." which surprises Claire who then tells Ryan " Our angel." as Ryan nodded in reply and kisses Claire with a passion after she told him that she was expecting his baby..

Ryan kept a loving hold of Claire in his embrace and he was full of joy as he gonna be a dad for the first time and it made him feel excited and it was then that Ryan realised that his dream of being a dad was finally coming true and he knew that they never talked about it but now hearing the words from Claire, it all made sense to Ryan and he wondered if their first child would be either a girl or a boy but either way, Ryan was just happy and excited with Claire who felt glad that Ryan was happy about becoming a father..

Will everything go back to normal?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ryan was still letting Claire's unexpected pregnancy sink in and he then realised how much this meant to him and he watched Claire sleep in her own little world and he kept in close to the mother of his child and kissed her shoulder softly and placed his hand back on her stomach..

Claire sighed in her sleep and turned over and snuggled into Ryan's body and placed her right hand on his side and she was still asleep while Ryan held her close and he admitted to himself that everything was going to plan for both of them which was made more perfect since Claire was pregnant with their first child..

Realising how much the news meant to Ryan, it also made sense for something else that Ryan knew that he wanted as well but had to do some serious thinking for that and would bring it up when he was was ready to but until then he was focusing on his unborn child and Claire..

Claire slept for almost two hours and Ryan was thinking about how parenthood would suit him and it made him realise that he would make a pretty good dad to his child and he also knew that Claire would be a terrfic mother and it made him smile about it as Claire woke up after her peaceful sleep to find Ryan right next to her with his hand on her stomach..

Ryan and Claire went downstairs to watch a movie and Ryan had brought their duvet with them for heat while they got settled to watch one of Ryan's fav movies and it also gave Ryan a chance to kept a protective hold of Claire and he then slid his hands under her top and rested them both on her stomach which Claire felt at ease with and felt Ryan rubbing her stomach softly..

As they were watching the movie, Ryan tells Claire " I'm gonna plan a lovely surprise for you." and Claire then replied " Nice and you've me wondering what it is now." and Ryan laughed and said " You'll have to wait and see princess."..

Claire smiled and wondered what Ryan had in store for her and she leant back against his chest close to his heart while his hands remained on her stomach and then Ryan placed a kiss on Claire's head and after a while the movie was over and Claire had fallen asleep again on Ryan's chest and he then gently lifted Claire up and carried her up to their bedroom and gently places her on to the bed and covers her with the duvet after getting undressed himself, he does same to Claire and once in bed Ryan fell asleep cuddled next to Claire..

Will Claire like Ryan's surprise?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Ryan had a surprise for Claire and he knew they'd only been together not very long but it made Ryan more certain than ever that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Claire and now he knew what he was gonna do but he wanted it to be romantic and special for them both..

Claire had no idea what Ryan was planning and wouldn't have to wait much longer as Claire went to their bedroom to find rose petals on the bed in the shape of a heart with a velvet box in the middle of the heart and Ryan whispered " Open the box." and so Claire lifted up the box and opened it up and seeing what was inside made her smile and Ryan walkd over to Claire and asked " Marry me?"..

Claire then replies " You sure about this?" and Ryan replied " Yeah i am and everyday goes past that makes me love you more and i want to be with you for the rest of my life." when Claire then tells Ryan " I'll marry you." which makes Ryan bounce aroung the room like a litle kid and places the ring onto Claire's finger and kisses her lovingly and Claire realised how happy she was that she would be Ryan's wife..

Ryan was excited that Claire had agreed to marry him and he knew that he wanted to keep it a secret along with their unborn baby too and Ryan asks Claire " Is it ok that we keep our eneagement and baby a secret?" and Claire replied " Yeah course it is and i was gonna suggest the same thing to you."

Knowing that they were gonna get married and be a family made Ryan happy as a kid with too much candy and all he had to do now was not tell the team about their baby and engagement as they wanted it kept secret until the right time when Ryan would tell them all..

Claire knew that since everything she'd been through and meeting Ryan then falling in love with him along with being pregnant and she knew that she hadn't told her mother about this and she decided not to tell her mother about what she has now with fiance Ryan..

Ryan then noticed that Claire was quiet and asked " You ok princess?" and Claire sighed then said " Just thinking if i should tell my mother about us but i don't think that i want to and she always sided with dad over everything he'd done and this time she'll do the same." as Ryan heard what Claire told him, he sniffled realising how hard it was for her and he tells her " You've got me and always will." as Claire nodded and replied " I don't know what i'd do without you."..

As he heard what Claire said back, made him want to be the one that would always be there for her and their baby when Claire tells Ryan " You wanna hear something nice." and Ryan said " Yeah tell me." and Claire replied " Until our baby's born we'll refer to our baby as Baby Wolfe." and hearing that their baby would have his last name made Ryan grin happily and replied " Seriously?" when Claire said " Yeah and it's perfect." and Ryan could only nod in reply and embraced his fiancee Claire with love and complete happiness that their baby would be known as Baby Wolfe until he or she was born..

Will an unexpected visit end up with a shock for both Claire and Ryan?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Ryan and Claire were making plans for their wedding while unaware of someone turning up only to be torn apart and Jo went to see her husband in jail who told her that their little girl Claire was dead but Jo didn't want to believe it but she also needed the truth and she went to find out the truth..

Jo went to the MDPD in order to find out the truth and found where Jo asked him " Can you tell me the truth?" and Horatio then replied " With what?" then Jo replied " Regarding my daughter Claire." as Horatio sighed and replied " There's no easy way of telling you this but Claire's dead." and Jo broke down in tears and said " She can't be dead." as Horatio replied " Your husband shot Claire in cold blood."..

After Jo left MDPD, Horatio called Ryan and told him what happened and he then tells Claire " Your mom turned up at MDPD where Horatio told her that you were dead." and Claire replied " Wow and now it's just me, you and our baby." as Ryan nodded in reply and wrapped his arm around Claire and rubbed her arm softly then tells her " I love you." and Claire replies " I love you too."..

Jo had heard from that her baby girl Claire was dead and she had to deal with the fact that her only child wasn't coming back and she didn't get a chance to say goodbye to her daughter who was alive and living in South Beach with fiance Ryan who loved Claire and was the only person that she needed and they both knew that their wedding was gonna be special..

As they made plans for their wedding, Ryan asked " Should we marry in Miami or somewhere else?" and Claire replied " I think somewhwere else that we can look back on with happy memories." and Ryan nodded in agreement with Claire who stayed in close to Ryan who knew how much Claire meant to him and always would..

Jo was unaware that her daughter Claire was actually alive and it made Claire not want to see her mother as the only person that Claire trusted with her life was Ryan and he trusted her with his own life..

They were thinking of where they could tie the knot and they knew that they wanted it to be special and romantic for them both but Claire saw a website for weddings in Alantis and showed it to Ryan who liked the look of it and he bookemakred the website in case they found somewhere else for their wedding and would only invite people they could trust..

After they had made a start on their wedding plans, both went to get something to eat and drink while pleased with what they'd started while Ryan was excited then asked Claire " Are you keeping your maiden name after the wedding?" and Claire replied " No i'm not as i'm gonna take your's after we tie the knot." which was taken happily by Ryan who was happy that Claire would take his surname after they get married..

Will Jo ever find out that her daughter is actually alive?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Jo had no choice but to believe that her beloved daughter Claire was dead cos of her father shooting her dead and all Jo could do was think of the happy times that she had with her little girl and the photos was all she had left of her beautiful daughter..

Ryan had took Claire to the beach for a walk alone and Claire stayed in close to Ryan and felt safe with him as she knew that Ryan was the only person she could really trust with her life and their unborn child as Claire's bump was growing as each day went past and it still made Ryan excited as this was his first child and he knew that when his baby was born that he would make sure that he or she would have a proper childhood no matter what it took and he'd told Claire who agreed with Ryan..

Jo was upset that she'd lost her daughter as she noticed a young couple walking past being happy and in love which brought tears to her eyes that her little girl would never find love or get married and have kids but what Jo didn't know was that the girl was in fact her daughter and Claire allowed Ryan to keep her close as they sat on the beach being alone together and watching the sunset over the water which then lead Ryan to embrace Claire in his arms..

Claire snuggled into Ryan and whispered " That was my mom that we walked past." and Ryan whispered " Wow and she didn't know that it was you." and Claire replied " Not a clue." as Ryan nodded knowing that he was the only one apart from Horatio who knew the truth that Claire was still alive but she had decided not to tell her mother that as she wanted a new life and she got that with Ryan..

Ryan had been thinking about possible names for their baby and wondered when they'd chose one of each and then find out what they were gonna have and Ryan had discussed that with Claire who agreed with the idea of choosing names for Baby Wolfe over the next few days as both Claire and Ryan knew that it was the next step to decide their baby's name..

Jo was crying over her daughter unaware that her daughter was just meters away from her and all Jo knew was that her child was dead and she didn't know where she was buried and as Ryan held Claire in his arms, he watched Jo crumble metres away and Claire noticed too but stayed away as she didn't want anything to do with her family anymore as the only family she had now was with Ryan..

Claire and Ryan walked back to their condo while thinking of their life together and both knew that if the secret ever came out it might have to be a hard choice for Claire if she had to pick between her mom and Ryan but deep down Claire knew that she would pick Ryan as he was the one she loved so much and he was the father of her unborn child..

Will Jo ever discover that Claire is actually alive?


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

A couple of months had now passed and the time had come for Ryan and Claire to discover the sex of their baby and Claire was little nervous as was Ryan while both were unaware of a shocking meeting which would happen that day..

Claire and Ryan arrived at Dade Memorial for the ultrasound scan on their unborn child as they were being lead down the hall to the scan room, Jo thought she saw her daughter and she shrugged the thought off as her own daughter was dead and had been for the past few months as she was led to understand acording to Horatio Caine..

Once inside the room and Claire was up on the bed Ryan held her left hand while the nurse put the gel on Claire's bump and rubbed the senser over it and moved the screen around as Ryan looked at the screen and saw their baby moving around which made Ryan smile and same with Claire when the nurse asked if they wanted to know the sex of Baby Wolfe and both Claire and Ryan nodded while the nurse told them that they were having a baby girl..

Ryan was uber excited that they were gonna have a baby girl and as they walked out to head home, Jo had a closer look at the young girl and she then realised that it was her daughter and she was in shock upon seeing her alive after she discovered that she was dead and Jo's eyes wandered to her bump and it made Jo smile but wonder if she should say anything to her but she also noticed that she was with someone..

Claire was just as excited as Ryan was knowing that they were going to have a little girl and Claire then asks Ryan " How about calling our little girl Annalise Alexandra Wolfe?" and Ryan smiled then replied " It's perfect sweetheart." as Claire smiled in reply knowing that they had chosen the name for their unborn daughter..

Jo just watched them together and realised how happy her daughter was and she thought about speaking to her but decided not to in case her daughter didn't want to speak with her, so she just left them alone and she felt lost that she wouldn't speak with Claire who seemed happy with Ryan but to Jo who had no idea about him or if he was treating Claire right.

Ryan kept a protective arm around Claire as they walked back to their condo and once inside, Claire tells Ryan " I can't wait to meet our baby girl." and Ryan replied " I'm the same sweetheart." as they both ebraced each other lovingly in the kitchen as their unborn daughter kicked Ryan which made him laugh in happiness that his daughter was kicking him as Claire smiled watching Ryan's reaction..

Can anything come between Ryan and Claire?


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Since finding out that they were expecting a girl and choosing the name for their daughter as both agreed on Annalise Alexandra Wolfe for their baby girl, meanwhile Jo was still in shock upon seeing her daughter who wasn't dead at all and was very much alive and it made Jo worry like crazy over who her little girl was with and whether he was right for Claire..

Jo decided to make a move to speak with her since what happened to her a few months ago and Jo found Claire at the beach and walked over to her daughter and spoke " Least i know that you ain't dead." as Claire looked around and came face to face with her mom then tells her " It was for the best at the time but why should you care about that?" which shocked Jo who replied " I had no choice." as Claire said " You always had a choice but he always came first rather than me." as Ryan watched from a distance at what was going on and noticed Claire walking to him and he wrapped both arms around her as soon as she was against his chest..

Jo then said " Leave my daughter alone!." and Ryan replied " Not a fuckin' chance and Claire doesn't need stress right now so back off." as Claire kept close to Ryan as Jo watched them and yelled " You raped my daughter!." and a pissed off Ryan replied " I wouldn't do anything like that to Claire as i love her with my whole heart." then Jo tells Claire " Choose between me and him." and Claire then replied " I choose Ryan and he's the father of my unborn daughter." which shocked Jo who then walked over and slapped Claire hard only for Ryan to push Jo back hard and warns her to stay away..

Ryan lead Claire away from her mom and Ryan tells Claire " We'll tell Horatio and he can put a restraining order on her if you want." and Claire replied " Yeah i want to get her out of my life once and for all." as Ryan nodded in reply and once back inside their condo, Ryan made sure that Claire and their unborn daughter were both ok and Claire sighed and kissed Ryan who returned the kiss and still kept a protective hold of Claire in his arms..

A few hours later after what happened, Ryan noticed that a red mark was showing on Claire's cheek and he rubbed it softly with his hand as gently as he could cos he didn't want to hurt Claire any more than she already had been cos of her mom who clearly didn't approve of them but it didn't bother them as they were happy with each other and loved each other very much..

Claire snuggled in close to Ryan while he was talking with Horatio about what happened and he agreed to help them and set the wheels in motion which was good for both Ryan and Claire who could focus their attention on their wedding and daughter when Ryan suggested " How about we elope to Alantis and tie the knot?" and Claire replied " Yeah let's do it." which made Ryan grin like a cat addicted to catnip when he felt another kick from their unborn daughter and Ryan was getting more hyper about being a father..

How will Ryan and Claire's wedding go?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Ryan and Claire eloped to Alantis to get married and Ryan knew that he wanted their wedding to be romantic and special for them both while knowing at the end of the day they both would be officially married and it made Ryan feel excited about that day and they would invite Alexx and Horatio to their wedding as they were the only two who knew about their relationship..

At the venue for their wedding, both had made their own vows for the day and as they all settled for the wedding, the viar welcomed them to the wedding and once main part was sorted the vicar asked Ryan to read his own vows to Claire and then Ryan spoke " Meeting you in the bar that night was the most special moment and then finding you again and it confirmed my feelings for you and now we're gonna be a family with our daughter, I love you so much." and the vicar tells Claire to do the same..

Claire tells Ryan " I know in the ways that we met then you being my hero after what i had been put through and attempts to ruin us and i know that my future is with you and our daughter and you've made my life happy again and I love you too always." and exchanging of rings as Alexx and Horatio watched them and realised how happy they were and when the vicar told them that they were man and wife, which then Ryan embraced Claire and passionately kissed her..

Claire signed the wedding book with Ryan's surname and he signed the book too while Alexx took photographs of their special day as Claire was now married to Ryan who was uber happy about how perfect the day was for them just like they wanted from the start and Horatio gave Ryan and Claire a note telling them that they were spending the next six weeks in Cyprus for their honeymoon which shocked them and both hugged Horatio and Alexx..

Jo had no idea that her daughter had married Ryan and became Mrs. Claire Marie Wolfe and she disliked them being together and she also had a plan to take their baby girl from them after she was born but she had the next four months to plan it all carefully and she wanted to ruin her daughter's life just like her's was ruined and she smiled knowing that it was the right thing to do..

Ryan and Claire jetted off to Cyprus for the next six weeks and both were surprised by the gesture and knew that they were gonna make the most of their alone time together before their daughter arrived into the world in four months time and both were unaware of the horrible plan that was in store when their baby girl would be born and all they could do between now and the arrival was spend as much time alone as they could before baby Annalise Alexandra Wolfe makes her enterance into the world..

Claire tells Ryan " I love you Mr Wolfe." and Ryan then replies " I love you too Mrs Wolfe." and both shared a romantic kiss afterwards and decided to get some sleep as both were jetlagged and the window was open to let the cool night air in to their bedroom while Ryan cuddled into Claire's back and rested his left hand on her baby bump and rubbed it softly and Ryan kissed Claire's shoulder and whispered " Love you." and Claire replied " Love you too." and both fell asleep in their hotel room in Cyprus..

How will Jo react when she finds out that her daughter has married Ryan?


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

After spending six weeks in Cyprus, Ryan and Claire returned to Miami after enjoying their time on honeymoon as both knew that the rest of the team had to find out so Ryan would tell them later that day while Claire got some rest after the flight and Ryan called Horatio and told him that they were back safe..

Few hours later, the team were at Ryan's condo as they wondered why they hadn't seen Ryan for six weeks but they would find out that night as Eric Delko asked Ryan " Where have you been for the past six weeks?" and Ryan tells Delko " I've been in Cyprus." which Delko nodded but he still wondered other things too..

Ryan then admitted " I spent six weeks in Cyprus on my honeymoon as i got married in Alantis." which stuns the team when Claire enters the room feeling a lot better after her sleep and gets a cuddle from Ryan who then said " This is my wife Claire and mother of my unborn daughter." which still stuns the team again finding out that Ryan was married along with becoming a father as the team congrat him..

Claire knew that Ryan had told the team about them and Claire tells them " My bitch of a mother hates Ryan." and Ryan nodded in agreement then took Delko aside and tells him what Claire meant which annoyed him as he looked over at Claire and realised how lucky Ryan was and told him that as Ryan nodded in agreement..

Ryan wandered over to Claire and asked her " You ok?" and Claire replied " Yeah just tired sweetheart." which Ryan nodded and gave Claire a comforting hug when he got kicked again by their unborn daughter who was making her presence known that night when Calleigh asked " You two got a name for her yet?" and Claire tells Calleigh " Yup picked it out a while back." as Ryan then said " She's gonna be named Annalise Alexandra Wolfe."..

Jo found out where Claire was and knocked on the door but as Ryan saw who it was and he told Claire who nodded but she had a plan as Ryan let Jo inside and she tries to make a grab for Claire when the entire Miami CSI team manage to get Claire away and it gave Claire a chance to tell her how she felt then Claire tells Jo " You thik that you can ruin my life again well you won't get a chance and i'm happily married to Ryan and you either accept it or stay the hell away from us!." which Jo replied " He's not good enough for you and he's hurt you once and he'll do it again."..

Alexx grabs Jo and harshly tells her " Ryan has never ever hurt Claire and i know for a fact that Ryan loves Claire and would do everything it takes to keep her and their baby safe from people like you." and Jo walks away from them but she was still gonna take their baby away from them after the birth..

Claire and Ryan were now alone as the team left and Ryan was worried about Claire who then tells Ryan " I know that you never would hurt me and i trust you." and Ryan replied " I know sweetheart and i trust you too always." and they shared a loving kiss only for their unborn daughter to kick again harder against Ryan's hand which made him laugh then said " Maybe she's trying to tell us to get some sleep." as Claire nodded and Ryan helped Claire up and both headed upstairs and straight to bed after changing..

Will the birth go ok for Claire and Ryan?


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty - One

Claire was in the bedroom reading a book when she felt her waters breaking and shouted on Ryan who rushed up into their room and Claire tells him " She's on the way." and Ryan knew what Claire meant and picked up the hospital bag that was packed the week before which made sense..

Ryan lead Claire out to the car after locking up their condo and headed to Dade Memorial where Ryan called the team to tell them about Claire when they all made their way to be with Ryan and Claire who was in so much pain and tells Ryan " Hurts so bad." and Ryan wipes Claire's forehead and tells her " I know sweetheart and it'll be ok." which Claire knew that Ryan was right..

Ryan watched Claire as the nurse came to check on her and tells her that she hadn't long to go when Ryan nodded and kept a hold of Claire's hand and noticed the team outisde and she smiled as another pain came on and she gripped Ryan's hand tightly and he soothed her though it when the nurse made another check and tells Claire and Ryan that it's time for the baby to be born..

Claire was taken down to have the baby with Ryan by her side and once inside the room, Claire felt the urge to push and the midwife told Claire to push when she had to and Claire pushed while Ryan gave Claire encouragement and she was in so much pain as the doctor was telling Claire that she was nearly there and Ryan tells Claire " One final push sweetheart." and Claire nodded then pushed one more time when their baby arrived crying..

Ryan watched as their baby girl was cleaned up and checked over when Claire was given her newborn daughter and Ryan smiled that they had their baby girl as the doctor asks the name and Ryan tells the name and he writes it on her birth certificate which goes to Ryan as he looks at his little girl while they were lead to a private room so they could be alone..

Once inside the private room, Ryan was holding Annalise while Claire got some sleep and he smiled at his daughter who was asleep in his arms when the door opened and the team came inside and saw Claire was asleep and Alexx walked over to Ryan and saw Annalise asleep in her daddy's arms and Alexx tells Ryan " She's perfect." as Ryan nodded and said " Annalise is perfect and my little angel." which made the others go mushy seeing Ryan with his newborn daughter Annalise..

Claire woke up an hour or so later to see Ryan bonding with their daughter and she spoke " Hey daddy." as Ryan looked over and saw Claire awake and replied " Hey mommy." which made Claire laugh and Ryan walked over to Claire and gently passed Annalise to her mom while she was still asleep and then Ryan tells her " The team adore Annalise." as Claire nodded and watched their daughter sleep peacefully while unaware of what was in store for them..

Will Claire and Ryan get Annalise back?


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty - Two

As Ryan and Claire were enjoying parenthood with their daughter Annalise while they were unaware that something bad was going happen and Jo appeared into the room which made Annalise yell loud when Jo grabbed her while Ryan was getting a drink and looked around then saw Jo with his daughter and shouted at her to stop but Jo didn't and he gave chase then caught Jo who tried to get loose from Ryan's grasp which wasn't easy when Horatio stepped in front of Jo who jumped..

Horatio took Annalise from Jo who tried to re-grab her but was stopped by Ryan who looked at his scared little girl who was still crying as Horatio was trying to calm her as the others arrived and took her away when Horatio handed Annalise back to Ryan and he soothed her and she stopped crying in his arms..

Ryan thanked Horatio who nodded in reply as Ryan took Annalise back to Claire and told her what her mom did which angered Claire but seeing her little girl with Ryan still annoyed and tells Ryan " She had no right taking Annalise from us." and Ryan replied " I know and she was scared when Horatio appeared and he tried to calm Annalise down but when he gave her to me and she calmed down instantly." as Claire nodded in reply..

Claire then said " Annalise knows her daddy." and Ryan nodded in reply then kissed his daughter's head softly while making a silent promise that he was going to protect her along with Claire for the rest of their lives while Alexx stayed behind and watched them together when she realised that they needed all the protection they could get..

Claire kept in close to hubby Ryan as Annalise was content on his chest and Claire tells Ryan " We're lucky to have you." ad Ryan replied " I'm happy to have you and our daughter Annalise." when Claire nodded and sighed softly while leaning against Ryan's chest along with Annalise who was asleep..

Ryan asked Claire " Would you mind if Alexx and Horatio were godparents to Annalise?" and Claire replied " That's actually a good idea and i agree." as Ryan smiled knowing that Claire had agreed to his idea about godparents for their baby girl..

Claire wondered when she and Annalise could leave hospital when the doctor arrived to check on them and told them that could home today which made Ryan smile happy that his little girl was coming home for the first time and he watched Annalise smile at the news and he got her changed into her outfit that he'd bought for her and when Claire saw the outfit on Annalise she smiled and tells Ryan " It's beautiful." and Ryan nodded and replied " I picked it two weeks ago for her."..

Ryan and Claire leave hospital with Annalise who was in her baby carrier that Ryan was carrying and Annalise was asleep soundly while they made the trip back home again this time as a family with Annalise Alexandra Wolfe..

How will the team react when Ryan and Claire bring Annalise into see them?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty - Three

Ryan decided that he and Claire would take Annalise into the Crime Lab so they could ask the one question to Alexx and Horatio regarding Annalise who was in her baby carrier awake as she was looking around with interest while Claire carried her into the break room where Alexx was with Calleigh who smiled when tey saw them come inside the room with their daughter..

Claire unstrapped Annalise from her carrier as she looked around at them and smiled which made Alexx and Calleigh smile when Horatio entered the room to see them all together and then Ryan asked Horatio and Alexx " Will you both be Annalise's godparents?" which Alexx and Horatio reply " We'd love to." which was great and Annalise wanted her daddy so Claire passed Annalise to Ryan who held his beautiful little girl in his arms as she closed her eyes and sucked on her dummy..

Horatio watched the three of them with joy in his eyes and knew he'd have to ask something then Horatio asked " Are you both pressing charges againt Jo for what she did?" and Ryan looked at Claire who nodded then Ryan replied " Damn right we are."..

Claire knew that they were making the right choice and Ryan would explain to Claire what he meant by the decree of the charges which Claire nodded to and Ryan sat down while Annalise was drinking her milk from the bottle that Ryan was holding while Delko appeared and he realised that Ryan was a great father and he wished he had what Ryan had with Claire..

Claire sat next to Ryan and watched him feeding Annalise which made her glad that she'd fallen in love with him and she also knew that he was a loving dad and husband to both her and Annalise too..

Ryan winded Annalise over his shoulder like he'd been taught and he was good at it then Annalise closed her eyes and Ryan put her dummy back into her mouth as she slept in his arms peacefully and Ryan knew how much his wife and daughter meant to him and always would..

Claire had been thinking about everything they had went through and it dawned on her that she couldn't of gotten through it without Ryan and decided to tell him later on in private when they got home again..

Will the christening go to plan or not?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty - Four

Ryan and Claire knew that their daughter was being christened and Ryan decided to get Annalise ready for her special day while Claire got herself ready while Ryan got Annalise ready in her christening gown with lace around the edges of the fabric and a little lace hat which matched the gown..

Claire had no idea what her little girl would be wearing until Ryan returned with Annalise to show Claire who looked around to see her daughter in a gorgeous gown with everything matching perfectly and Claire asked Ryan " Did you choose the gown for Annalise?" and Ryan replied " Yeah and everything with it." which surprised Claire that Ryan picked out a gorgeous outfit for their daughter to wear on her christening..

Ryan set Annalise into her carrier while he got ready for the biggest day of their daughter's life and Claire tells Ryan " You're so amazing." and Ryan replied " Thanks princess." and Claire walked over to Ryan and hugged him for making their daughter's day perfect and Ryan hugged Claire back and kissed her lovingly,,

Claire noticed that Annalise was wearing white tights and shoes with the outfit which looked gorgeous on her and she was shocked that Ryan had done this and it made her love him even more that he'd chosen a beautiful outfit for their daughter..

At the location, the CSI team were waiting for them to arrive when they appeared and Ryan was holding Annalise in his arms when Calleigh spoke " Aww Annalise looks gorgeous." when Claire replied " Yeah and Ryan chose everything for Annalise." as Ryan nodded in reply which stunned the team who now all walked inside for the christening..

Afterwards, photos were being taken of the happy day as Claire held Annalise in her arms as the photos were being taken and there was a pic of Ryan, Claire and Annalise together with Ryan holding his daughter while two photos were taken..

Claire tells Ryan " These past few months since i met you have made my life worth something again and that includes Annalise as well." and Ryan held Claire close to him and then tells her " I"m glad and you've given me a chance to prove how much i love you and also our daughter." and Ryan then kisses Claire lovingly and Claire returned the kiss and snuggled into Ryan's body as he kept a loving hold of his wife and daughter in his arms..

The End


End file.
